Oh, It's you
by OraZombie
Summary: It's been over 100 years since Edward left Bella and now shes a member of the Volturi. However, this time she's different with a sharp and witty new attitude. When the Cullen's need help with Victoria's return, how will the Volturi and most importantly Bella help them without causing problems for each other? [First Story]
1. Intro

It's been over 100 years since the Cullens left me and I became a vampire. It all happened so fast and honestly I've forgotten most of it. All I remember is Victoria knocking me to the floor and then the agonising pain I experienced as the venom took over. After that I did what Edward and I planned to originally do when he turned me, so crash my car and run from Forks. I didn't know anything about the Vampire world and other clans except for the Cullens and a brief knowledge of the Volturi so I headed there and I've been here ever since.  
Now I'm living in Italy, I am a member of the Volturi and considered to be their princess but I don't live there I live in a small cottage a mile away, which means I can come and go as I please which is very beneficial as I don't have the constant sound of screams from humans drumming into my head. Unlike other vampires I don't need to drink blood to feed my thirst, I can if I want to but I can still eat human food which is awesome. I also, like many vampires have powers. I am what is known as an absorber, which means I can absorb people's powers and make them my own. My first mission to the volturi was to absorb all powers, so now I am considered the most powerful vampire ever. Which is pretty cool I suppose, Aro likes to keep my mighty power under lock and key so only the leaders of the Volturi and a few guards know of my true potential, the rest just think I'm a shield.

Ever since Edward left I felt incomplete but that hasn't made me weaker, in fact it's made me stronger. I have gained confidence and attitude which has helped me ever since I became a member of the Volturi. So many missions I've been sent on where I have had to block out all emotional feelings and connections just to get the job done. So many clans died by my hand all because I didn't pity or care for them. Now I know that may make you think that I have become some form of monster, and to be honest you're probably right. But nothing in this world can cause me more pain than when he left me and if he ever came back, there is no way I will let him cause me pain again.


	2. Chapter 1

I could hear the loud thumping footsteps behind me, despite his best chance to be sneaky.  
"I swear Felix; if you're planning to throw a bucket of water on me again I'll turn you into an ice sculpture and place you in the main hall!" I said jokingly as I stood still.  
I felt the heavy footsteps stop and make a fast retreat in the opposite direction. Felix had become one of my best friends ever since I joined the Volturi; he was funny and stupid and introduced me to the wonderful and time consuming world of video games. Felix was one of the small collections of people who actually knew about my powers so he knew every threat I made towards him wasn't empty. He was like my big brother, my stupid funny older brother. I guess our connection was made when he found me outside the doors of the volturi 100 years ago trying to figure out how to open the door.

***Flash back***  
"Oh god is this even the right place?" I couldn't even see my face but I know that I look frustrated.  
Twisting and turning the knob was clearly not working for me and it wasn't a push or pull door, maybe I should come back tomorrow. Obviously this door didn't like me or wish me to enter; suddenly I was distracted when I heard an extremely loud laugh from beside me. Turning to face him I immediately noticed that he was huge, taller than Emmett and bulkier than him too. His bright red eyes followed my every movement as I took two steps back out of shock, pushing the dark brown hair out of his eyes he smiled and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Having a problem there Titch?" he smiled as took a step closer to me stifling a laugh.  
"Titch?" I folded my arms at the unusual nickname and raised my brow. He just smiled as I continued on "Anyway, I'm assuming you're from the Volturi?" he just nodded "I want to go in to speak to… Aro I think his name is. But I can't get this bloody door open!" I huffed in frustration pushing the door again.  
"Well…" He took a step closer to me and the door, "I can see your problem" I took a step back as he walked towards the door. Placing his hands at the bottom he pushed the door up revealing a tiny gap too small for a person to fit through. Then turning back to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen "Because it's not a door, it's a cat flap".

My jaw hit the floor. "I had been trying to open a cat flap?" he just nodded as what looked like tears brimmed his eyes and he was still clutching onto his stomach laughing. Taking three steps to the right he pushed open the real door and gestured me inside. Mumbling under my breath I breathed "Who needs a cat flap that decorative anyway? That's stupid." This caused him to laugh even more.  
***End of Flashback***

Pfft, and Edward told me the Volturi is scary. Ever since I joined everyone had been extremely kind and caring for me, whether their actions were due to my enormous amount of powers I didn't know but still they weren't as terrifying as I thought. I was joined again by the loud sound of thumping footsteps charging towards me and before I had time to react I was in the air a bundled under someone's arm. Looking up I could see Felix's smiling/proud looking face looking down at me.  
"Come on Titch!" he spoke swinging me into a princess hold "You and me have a rematch to do!"

"Yeah let's do this!" I screamed as we rushed through the Volturi halls with staff staring or smiling at us as we past them.  
We had to stop when we heard a rough and sharp sounding cough behind us. Peering over Felix's shoulder I noticed Aro standing there in his royal garments smiling gently at me. My eyes widened as Felix put me down and I made a slow walk towards Aro.

"Hello my dear," Aro's voice gently spoke "Welcome home." I smiled as he opened up his arms and I ran to his embrace. It's not official but Aro and I have a father and daughter relationship he has helped me grow in strength and intellect and has taught me to use my powers better and even combine them upon command.  
"Hello father" I smiled hugging him back "How's mother?"  
"She's fine; she's currently in the Alps completing what the humans call a 'bucket list'." He smiled as he looked down at me.  
"Oh wow, I forgot how adventurous she was"  
"Well if you came here more you would know…" Aro said pouting slightly but trying to look menacing at the same time.  
"I know I'm sorry father, I've been playing assassins creed again." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Again Bella? They stopped making that game over 50 years ago!" he chuckled.  
"I know but it's so good!"  
Chuckling still he pulled me into the embrace again and kissed my head "Anyway I'm glad you're back, in perfect timing too."  
I pulled away with an obviously confused expression plastered onto my face. "In time for…?"  
Aro looked away with a worried look plastered onto his face "We're... we're having guests."  
I shrugged as Aro looked back at me and Felix who were standing side by side "So, what's that got to do with me?"  
Felix interrupted as he turned to face me "You're the princess titch, obviously you need to say hi to them."  
"Ah," I nodded "Makes sense" I turned to Aro, I still don't understand with the worried look on his face "Who are they?"  
Aro stiffed noticeably, I know I could have just read his mind and made this ordeal a whole lot quicker but I wasn't in the mood to go swinging my powers about. "It's the Cullens."  
My eyes grew wider and I noticed Felix tense up. The Cullens I haven't seen them since I was human, I think they believe I'm dead. Well I would be if I was human. Edward doesn't bother me anymore, he's moved on… probably and so have I. His existence doesn't bring me pain anymore. I could meet them easily.  
"Oh, Okay" I replied in a relaxed and unfazed way. "When do I need to be ready?"  
Aro smiled and clapped his hands together "Excellent! Well, be in the throne room by 6" he smiled and walked away.

"Bell, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Felix asked wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly way.  
"Felix," I looked up at him with the biggest smile I have ever done "Can vampires go into shock?"  
Felix chuckled but looked confused at the same time "I'm actually not sure"  
"Well," I smiled pushing myself out of his hug and looking up at him "Lets test it on the Cullens." I laughed as me and Felix headed towards the main room.


	3. Chapter 2

Me and Felix finally made it to the main hall where everyone was waiting for us. Demetri was wrestling Alec while Jane was dancing to the music playing. Wow real terrifying. I can completely understand why they are the most feared vampires in the world. I snickered at my own joke which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and run over to me.  
"BELLS!" a synchronised yell echoed through the castle as all the vampires piled on top of me.  
"Jesus guys, I know I'm a vampire but you're still heavy!" I struggled from underneath them all.  
As they all moved apart I noticed their faces turn to worry.  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking at them one by one.  
Jane took a deep breath and took a step closer to me "Has Aro told you about…"  
I rolled my eyes, of course this would worry them "About Cullen? Yeah he told me and no need to worry you lot, seeing you worried brings down the mood so stop being downers." I smiled as I gave Jane a hug. I froze as I felt my world stop and a new one arise, I was having a vision.

It was Aro he was discussing with the Cullens in the throne room about an attack that was being planned on the people of Forks. I was sucked out of my vision as Jane held my body up.  
"Bella what was it?" Jane said worried and helping me maintain my balance.  
"There's going to be an attack on Forks, Jane we need to tell father soon!" Jane nodded and I glanced at the others who looked all ready to play, "Meh that can wait. Now, who's up for a game of assassins"  
Demetri smiled "Have you been playing assassins creed again."

I laughed and just nodded as everyone ran off to get changed for our game. When we play games like this, we go all out with the costumes and tools. I once got stabbed in the neck by Alec just so he could win the game. I changed into my typical outfit and grabbed my swords. I smiled as I realised I could have done all of this in the main hall using my powers. The good things about my powers were that if I used them I wouldn't have to do anything, I could just stay still for the rest of my existence but I would still be doing something. I don't like using them a lot because the more I use them the more people have a chance to figure out how to defeat me.  
Looking at the clock I noticed it was 5:30pm, I only had about 15minutes to play. Great.

I rushed into the main hall where Aro and the others were already seated awaiting our guests.  
Caius smiled as he stood up and glanced at my attire "Is this what is in fashion now of days?" I smiled as I heard footsteps heading towards the main hall. They were too quick to be guests and too light to be a man's… Jane. With a quick jump I flew up into the air and flew behind a banner which was located behind the four main chairs.

It was Jane however she wasn't dressed for the game she was in full 'business mode' as we called it. Business mode is where we dress when guests come to visit, it's a way to show that we are powerful, terrifying and unable have emotions. I stayed hidden as I noticed all the guards make their way through the doors encircling a vampire clan. The Cullens.

I noticed Jane and Felix look up to see me behind the banner. Felix smiled slightly while Jane looked worried. I nodded towards them as I felt the clothes melt away and transform into my royal attire ready to make my appearance when needed. My royal outfit was a dark red velvet cape that covered my shoulders with a large hood to hide my face, the dress I wore was black and short sleeved with material which clung to my body and ended just above the knee. With all this I wore my black high heels with ribbon that tied around my leg and half way up my thigh.

Using my powers I made myself invisible and gently flew down and into my chair. Leaning over I tapped Aro, Caius and Marcus to let them know I was there. Overlooking the Cullens was interesting they all looked miserable. They deserve it. Edward looked the worse, he looked tired and ill. If that was even possible. Aro glanced at my chair knowing I was there and smiled. The guards dispersed and stood behind my chair in a protective stance they all clearly knew that I was there.

Aro stood up gracefully and glided towards our guest. "Welcome everyone," he smiled at each one of them but none of them looked particularly happy to be here.  
"Hello Aro, it's nice to see you again" Carlisle said steeping forward and smiling at Aro.  
"I understand you came here for something." Aro said tilting his head slightly towards me, I'm not sure what he's trying to tell me but I'm not becoming visible yet.

Carlisle looked taken back "Erm, yes we were. How did you-"  
Aro interrupted smiling at Jane "We have some members that are very informative."  
Carlisle smiled confusingly and continued "Well, if you didn't know. There is a plan to attack Forks and we believed with the number of rumoured newborn's you would be the best people to disclose this information with"  
Aro smiled and circled my chair once and stood behind it with his back to the guests. The guards all separated allowing Aro to stand in the middle of them. I glanced up to see Aro staring at the painting of him and my uncles.  
"We need to get this updated" he chuckled along with the guards.  
"Look," Emmett said stepping forwards angry "We don't care about you're stupid painting, we need to know whether you're going to help Forks!"

How dare he speak to my father like that, leaning forward I sent a wave of pain towards Emmett crippling his body. He fell to the floor in a cry of pain as Jane and the guards smiled at them.  
"STOP!" Rosalie cried out as she hugged Emmett's body.  
"Please Jane," Carlisle pleaded with Jane "Stop this".

Jane glanced around innocently and smiled back at them, "It's not me,"  
All the Cullens faces twisted into confusion as I stopped Emmett's pain and let him stand up again with support of Rosalie and Jasper.  
Aro turned back to the Cullens acting completely oblivious to what had just happened.  
"Well my fond friends," he smiled "I think I will send some of my guards to investigate this army and they shall be led by my finest soldier… My daughter" The Cullens eyes all widened at the mention of a daughter.

"Surely she is not your birth daughter." Carlisle added.  
"Oh no, she is rather newly adopted by me, only considered a princess of the volturi for around 20 years. You might have met her actually." Aro smiled evilly along with the rest of the guard. We all knew what this was leading up to. "Let's introduce her shall we"

Aro moved from behind my seat and sat next to me in his chair. Everyone was silent as the sound of footsteps echoed around the room. The footsteps were off Jane who came and stood next to my chair while the other guards took their places around the room. With a deep breath I realised it was my time to shine.

Slowly I became visible, staring each Cullen in the eyes with a smirk teasing on my lips. Crossing one leg over the other I saw their eyes bulge out of their heads as they one by one began to recognise me. I think it's about time I say something. With one final look at Edward I spoke out loud.

"Oh, it's you…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, this is interesting isn't it" I stood up letting my cape drag behind me. "You protect me then leave me in a forest defending for myself and now you want me to defend you" I laughed taking my cape off and leaving it on the floor. I span around to face Felix and Jane "Isn't that interesting?" I spoke very sarcastically.  
Felix and Jane stepped forward "Oh very interesting indeed Bella." Jane said handing Felix my cloak.

I smiled and slowly turned back to the agape Cullen's "Father I shall take on this task you've given me, only out of pure fascination for these newborns" I smiled turning to Aro who smiled evilly at me.  
"Very good Bella. Now teleport Carlisle and his…" Aro paused staring at the Cullens in a mixture of fascination and disgust "Family back to Forks and take Jane, Demetri, Alec and Felix with you"

I nodded and bowed, "Yes father" and with a deep breath I felt the wind rush past us tingling my skin and making my hair flow around me. Opening my eyes I noticed that we were now inside the Cullen living room. Looking around made me take a deep sharp breath inwards, nothing had changed, the piano was covered in dust though which made me sigh.

The Cullens were still bug eyed and staring straight at me. "For goodness sake Cullens, if you can't look at us without looking like a Tarsier **(It's an animal, probably best to Google it)** then we won't help you at all!" The Cullens seem to snap out of it then. "That's better," I smiled looking at Jane "NOW!" I shouted in my most menacing voice "If you want our help you listen to us, you do not approach us without a reasonable cause and you do not bother us unless we ask you too." I glared at each Cullen, "Any questions?" I asked looking around at them.

I watched as Esme slowly raised her hand, shaking as it rose. "Yes Esme?"  
I could hear her gulp as she took a deep breath in "What happened to you?"  
A smile creeped across my face as I glanced at Esme, "Hearts change," I looked at Edward who looked as if he'd been stabbed "And so do people." With that all of the volturi members headed upstairs.

Once we were all upstairs we gathered in the spare room that I had added onto the house during our teleportation.  
"This room is awesome Bells, it's amazing what you're powers are capable of" Demetri said glancing around the room in awe.  
"It's also sound proof, so Cullen's can't hear us" I smirked using my power to change into my blue hoodie and black shorts. "God this cloak annoys me" I remarked as I fought with the cloak trying to get it off my shoulders. "God Damni-" with one quick pull I fell onto my back with a thud which caused the entire house to shake.  
Of course this made everyone laugh, the laughter stopped with a knock on the door. Reading thoughts is considered my specialty as I used it so often. The gentle voice of Carlisle wondered into my head.  
"Alec," I instructed "Let Carlisle in" Alec nodded and opened the door. You could see Carlisle's eyes widen at the sight of the volturi guards all in regular clothing and me bundled on the floor wrapped up by my cape. With Jane and Demetri's help I managed to get up and face Carlisle. Now when it came to the Cullen family I disliked all of them, except for Carlisle and Esme and there was a reason for that. When I had been living with the Volturi for about a year I was already settled in a treated special. But one day when entering the throne room I heard voices asking for the Volturi's help in finding a human to make sure they were ok. Of course the human was me and it was Carlisle and Esme who had gone to ask. That incident had always stuck in my mind so I do have a soft spot to them.

"Hey Carlisle!" I smiled jumping up from my cape.  
"Your highness, may I come in?" Carlisle said looking at the floor in fear.  
"Carlisle, no need for formalities I've always seen you as a brother and Esme as a sister so you two can bother us as much as you like" I smiled as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. The rest of the guard nodded as they knew how I felt about them  
"Really?" Carlisle smiled.  
"Of course," I released my hold on him and gestured everyone to sit down on the chairs I had placed on the far left side of the room, "Now, what are we going to do about this army?"

"Well, we need you to absorb their powers," Demetri inputted.  
"That's true" I nodded.  
"We also need to know who's creating them." Jane mentioned.  
"That is also true" I smiled chuckling.  
"We know who is creating them," Carlisle piped in. Every head in the room zoomed on him including mine, he turned his gaze onto me which led me to waving my hand in a gesture that lets him know I want him to continue, "Alice saw it in a vision she had, it is her," I froze in my spot nothing in this world can send a spine up my shiver like she can.  
"She is an easy win when compared to me but she still creeps me out." I shuddered feeling the hairs on my arms stand up.  
"Who's her?" Alec butted in with.  
Turning to them I felt my face fell as I spoke "The one being who believed she had the audacity to create me..."  
"You don't mean." Jane spoke shocked.  
"Yes, Victoria" I smiled crookedly, "After all these year I can finally…" looking at Carlisle I smiled "return the favour."

"Return the favour?" Carlisle asked.  
"She ended my human life and brought me to this one, I will return the favour by taking her to her next life." I smiled.  
"You don't mean..." Carlisle said mildly shocked.  
"Yes," I stood up and wondered up to the door, "I'm going to kill her." With that I opened the door and headed towards the living room where the rest of the Cullen's waited for their orders. I need to see this vision Carlisle mentioned Alice had; this could be very interesting indeed.


	5. Chapter 4

As I flew down the stairs I noticed something different about it, all the paintings on the walls were gone. There were less nick knacks and books on shelves to; it was like the house had lost its life. Getting closer to the bottom I noticed how the Cullen's had quietened down and were staring at the stairs. I pulled my red hoodie off to reveal my long sleeved green top, much like the one I wore when I first ate with Edward and I also took my hair out of the bun letting it sway down my back and cling to the sides of my face.

"Hey everyone" I smiled jumping off the bottom step. Everyone looked rather shocked at my new attitude considering how I reacted earlier. "Anyway, before we get down to business with this whole Victoria thing, I need to talk to Alice about the vision she had." I searched around the room looking for Alice but she was nowhere to be seen. "So, where is she?" I said looking around, everyone stayed silent. Fine play like this shall we.  
Concentrating I listened into the minds of the Cullens;  
_Of course Alice wouldn't stay here, you just want to take her back to the Volturi [Rosalie]  
_Ah so that's why she left, silly girl if she could really see my future she would know that I already have her power and we have no use for her there.

"Fine then" I said folding my arms, "Edward…" I said gently, I saw his head snap up as his tired Topaz eyes stared back at me. I felt breath hitch for a second but I quickly waved that away, "Could you please come with me." I smiled as he nodded and slowly headed up the stairs with me.

Opening the door to my room I noticed the guard's playing cards. "Hey guys" I waved walking away with Edward behind me. Grabbing onto his hand I pulled him into the room, I felt the electricity that used to come when we touched when I was human but once again I ignored it.  
Felix's eyes looked like they bugged out of his head "Bells are you two…?"  
I shook my head, as I let go of his hand. As I was letting go I felt his grip tighten but then release my hand.  
"I need you guys to leave so me and Edward can have a private chat," I winked at them so they knew what I was going to do.  
"Okay, but what are we supposed to do?" Alec said standing up with everyone else.  
"Hmm," I thought placing my hands on my hips, "Well, you could hunt…" I watched as Edwards golden eyes widened, "Oh, but only hunt animals. We are with the Cullens we hunt like the Cullens." I smiled as they all looked terrified at eating animal. "Have you never tried mountain lion? It's delicious. OR if that idea repulses you so much, go down to Seattle and hunt down some newborns to bring here and interrogate."

They all nodded and one by one left the room. Except Felix. As Edward placed himself on a sofa Felix engulfed me in a warm and comforting hug and kissed the top of my head "Are you going to be okay?" he smiled brushing the hair out of my face and behind my ear.  
"Ill be fine," I smiled up at Felix "Edwards not scary."

Once Felix left I turned towards Edward who was scowling at Felix's back. "Would you mind not glaring at my best friend…" Edwards's attention snapped to me and his eyes relaxed.  
"Sorry." He looked down. I walked over and sat in front of him.  
"Edward I need you to tell me what Alice saw in her vision and what you know about Victoria's army.." grabbing onto both his hands I saw him look up. It's been so long since I saw him I had started to forget his face.

"Okay," Edward spoke, his voice sounded rusty somehow and croaky like he had a cold. "Alice's vision was based around Victoria's movements, we've been watching her to get her back ever since you di-… we thought you died." I sighed as I released his hands and stared out the window. "Bella," he leaned forward to grab my hands and I pulled them back sharply.

"No," I glared at him, "Tell me what you saw." I instructed.  
Edward sighed rubbing the back of his head, "She was planning to attack us soon after you 'died' but she didn't know where we were so now that were back she's finally putting her plans into action"  
Great. She was after them, now she's gonna be after me too. Fantastic.  
"Anything else?" I asked waving my hand in the air gesturing for more information.  
"She is concentrating on attacking the wolves with her army as well to disable any chance of them helping us save Forks." He sighed rubbing his hands on his face.  
I stood up and walked towards the window where I could see all of my guards resting on the grass outside of the house. So, basically I need a couple of people to help investigate Victoria's plans by finding out where these newborns are being hidden.  
"Bella," I heard Edward stand up and approach me from behind, I ignored him and continued watching my guards and planning in my head. "Bella, please." I felt two arms encircle my waist and hug me from behind. "I… I thought you were dead," Edward whispered into my ear. I could feel my anger levels rising as she rested his head on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry I left, I thought my world was too dangerous. It felt that if I stayed with you I was condemning you to an early grave, and then I heard of your death I headed towards the volturi but I knew you would hate me if I did so I continued living my lonely depressing life as a punishment to myself." I could feel the sincerity in his voice. Slowly turning in his arms I looked up at him and watched as his eyes danced in joy in my smile.

My smile quickly dropped as I flung him across the room. "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. The commotion causes all Cullens and my guards to run into the room. Noticing the commotion the guards prevented the Cullens from stepping forward to protect Edward. "I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR APOLOGY! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR 'PERSONAL PUNISHMENT'. I HAVE ALWAYS LIED ABOUT LOVING YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I LOVED BEING IMMORTAL AND GUESS WHAT I AM IMMORTAL NOW SO YOU ARE NOT NEEDED! IF YOU EVER APPROACH ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" I breathed in heavily. Even though it wasn't necessary I needed it to help me calm me down. Not everything I said was true, I did need and loved him very much but I needed to cause him the same amount of pain he caused me so many years ago.

I looked over at the Cullen's shocked and angry faces, they all saw me. Looking over at Edward made me feel worse; he looked as if he had been shot 40 times in the heart and then told he was going to witness his family being murdered. I watched as his twisted and torn face mangled into pure depression and watched as he sped out of the house. What do I do now?


	6. Chapter 5

I glanced over to see everyone standing in shock. I can't be here anymore, I will find Victoria myself and kill her and her army today then I can finally live in peace. Rushing out the same exit Edward left I felt the wind rush through my hair as I flew over the tree tops. I caught a waft of an unusual scent and headed in that direction, this is no human scent.

Descending on the scent I felt the hairs stand on the back of my neck, I knew this scent and I would never forget.  
"Well, well Bella… Made a big name for yourself now have you?"  
Suddenly, my vision went black. What on this earth has arrived to bring me my death?

I awoke to find myself tied to a iron chair inside what looked to be an old storage locker.  
"Oh the lady awakes," a deep groggy voice spoke in the shadows.  
As he walked out it was clear he was a vampire. He had his dirty ripped jeans and a damaged leather jacket which looked like it had never been washed, and his long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, it was the first time I had actually seen. He looked a lot like…James? No it couldn't be I watched him die!

"Don't be scared Bella," he evilly smiled as he caressed my cheek like Edward used to.  
"I'm not scared I'm pissed." I growled in his direction.  
"Well little Eddie is not going to save you now." He smiled picking up a camera, "I'm going to break you then show little Eddie the footage now wont that be fun." He pressed a button so the camera started to record.  
"Oh buddy do you know who you're messing with?" I chuckled looking up at him. I'm going to completely ignore that Edward remark because clearly that is not my main problem right now.  
"Yes I do actually," he came close and sniffed my neck.  
"Well then you know how stupid you're being right. Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked while he shoved the camera in my face.  
"Because you seem like a challenge and I don't get many challenges." He smirked kicking a concrete pillar making it shatter and the building shake.  
"Who are you? And how do you know about Edward, you know I am not with him right…" I asked as I heard foot prints approach the building, by the sound of it he hadn't heard them yet.  
"Why, I am James, and this is my mate Victoria. You may know us" He smiled as the red headed woman came out of the shadows kicking the homeless man's body to the floor.  
"You did this the first time James, you're extremely unoriginal." I chuckled not looking up at him.  
"You're not even bothered with how I'm alive again?" James looked shocked but angry at the same time.  
"Not really, I assume it was a regeneration vampire which brought you back to life… And I'm assuming that Victoria built this 'army' to find someone with that power to bring you back. Now you're using said army to defeat the Cullens who killed you to begin with…" I looked up smiling. "Am I right."  
"Shut up you stupid little tramp." Victoria screamed as she clawed into my face. I'm assuming that means I'm right.  
"I know." James said with sudden interest, "Instead of me killing you, you could join our… group" he gestured towards him and Victoria as if it was a genuine offer.  
"Kiss my ass buddy." I spat at him hitting him on the cheek.  
"Now that wasn't nice was it?" he grinned clutching my throat tightly, when he touched me I heard a struggle from outside the door. That better be the guards or hell is going to pay.  
"What are your powers?" I asked as the struggle continued outside, "You could join the Volturi you know." I said choking on the hold he had on my neck. I heard the struggle come to a stop as I felt eyes on me.  
"Haha, volturi there the people we want to destroy along with you, and my power is causing immense pain from a distance I don't need to see someone to make them in pain, just think of them." He chuckled darkly releasing my throat and grabbing the camera off Victoria, "and she can switch between vampire and human but only for a small amount of time." He said as Victoria made her demonstration. Are these people morons I can now quickly determine how to defeat them, they've just released their weaknesses with me so easily. Nomads are morons its official.

She ran over to me "Tell Edward to avenge you!" she growl getting ready to break my leg off of my body.  
"No actually, I don't need Eddie I can kill you myself." I smiled evilly up at the camera. "What makes you think I need back up you morons, I don't need you or my guards."  
"What do you mean?" James said.  
Breaking the ropes I was tied with I grabbed onto James arm he struggled as he tried to get me to release him, looking behind me I noticed Victoria running up towards me, with a jump I used James like a baseball bat hitting her into another pillar. I jumped onto his shoulder breaking it off as I went. James screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, with one swift movement I broke off both of his legs and his other arm making him scream in pain as venom trickled slowly out his exit wounds. Looking around I noticed Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Picking up the chair I walked over to James and sat over his limbless body.  
"Looks like your mate has fled," I mocked as he writhed in pain to my satisfaction.

"Wh-ho are you? Your just a shield, how can you do a-all this to me?" he spitted out in between his cries for death.  
"You see James you picked the wrong person to mess with," I smiled picking up the camera and crushing it quickly, "Because I'm not your average volturi member, I'm not just a weak little shield everyone things I am" I said imitating a voice I often heard Aro use to traitors when they revealed out secret. I threw the camera behind me to where Victoria had landed "I can do everything and anything I want to do to you" I said pointing one finger in his face, "And you can't stop me" I chuckled, holding my fist up towards him.  
"You messed with the princess of the VOLTURI!" I screamed using a power I hadn't used for ages I watched as a flame engulfed my palm and reflect in his eyes.  
The vampire's eyes went wide as he looked at the fire, with a quick slash his body became surrounded in flames; I picked up his limbless body and threw it into the wall. I walked up to him fully confident that he couldn't do anything to harm me now.  
"James I watched you die as a human and honestly I was scared" I said kneeling down to him. "But as a vampire it's just fascinating, now are you going to tell me where your army is?" I smiled leaning the fire closer to his face.  
"Not on your life," he spat.  
"Okay then," I said baring my fangs at him I bit into his neck twisting his head off and burning it with my flames.  
Such a shame we could have been acquaintances… Now for Victoria.


	7. Chapter 6

Racing outside I could hear the sounds of foot steps behind me. Leaping in the air I jumped from tree to tree, to lose them.  
"Bella! Wait!" I heard below me. I've already threatened him once; he really does want me to kill him.  
Jumping down from the trees I stopped and landed on a thick tree stump that acted as a small stage for me to walk on.  
"You really do want me to kill you, don't you…" I said folding my arms at him.  
"No, its not that…" He said looking up at me pleading me with his eyes, "I think I can help you." He said as he reached his arm out to me.  
"Oh yeah?" I said grabbing his hand and using it as support helping me down, I finally touched the ground where I had to look up at him, "How?"  
"Well you know I'm the fastest runner there is, if you sat on my back we can get to their base quicker." He said with a moderate tone of fear in his voice. So would I if I had just asked my ex to be carried by me.  
"Erm," well I guess that makes sense, "Okay, do you know where the base is?" I smiled at him. If we're going to work together we may as well not kill each other.  
"Yes, I read her mind while you were fighting James. Hop on." He motioned to his back which I quickly jumped onto and we set off.  
Even though he is incredibly fast the journey still felt long. "Bella…" Edward said not looking forward.

"Yeah?" I replied into his shoulder which I was currently leaning on like a pillow.

"I know you will never love me, I've come to terms with that," he said in a strained tone which made me wince "but I would still like it if we could be friends at least." He mumbled turning his head slightly towards me.

I pondered on it for a bit, " I suppose we could be friends but you need to promise me that you will not question our relationship again," Edward just nodded as a noticeable smile appeared on his face and what sounded like a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. "Edward." I said gripping onto him tighter as we came to the clearance of the woods.  
"Yes Bella?" he said slowing down.  
"I can't stay here," I mumbled "Not after what your family witnessed between us, it would just upset them more and I don't think I can handle all those emotions at once." I sighed into his shoulder.

"Bella, you may have become more powerful than us and you may also be menacing. But that's all on the surface, underneath you're the same Bella you were when you were human." Edward smiled, "And that's why I know you'll make the right choice."

I chuckled as we reached the edge of the woods, you could tell there had been a vampire battle here. Trees were ripped out from their roots and certain parts of rocks smashed. The newborns had been here. Taking in a deep breath I counted how many different scents I could smell…

"40" Edward said on the other side of the field, "There are 40 newborns and they're adding more every day, looks like Victoria's mad that we killed James again."

"Ah so that was you outside," I looked at Edward to see his face, if we could blush he would be blushing like crazy. "Anyway, I need more of my guard here. Despite my power I cannot take 40 new borns on my own" Edward just nodded as he ran back to my side.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked.  
"We need to go and see my Father." I smiled as I jumped on his back and headed to the Cullen house hold.  
"Are you sure you want them to see us like this?" Edward chuckled as we came closer to the house.  
"Of course not, in their eyes we have no connection and i would like them to continue to think like that." i said glaring at the back of Edwards head.  
"What? Why?" He said turning his head towards me.  
"Edward, you know that me and you are considered friends now, this means we can hang out and talk and things like that without it getting all romantic." i said, Edward just simply agreed with me "Well then i don't want your family thinking were getting back into a relationship again and with also my role as the Princess of the Volturi i don't really want to have to explain to them how its not possible." i sighed. Wow that was a lot simpler to explain than i thought i would be.

Edward smiled as he came to a stop, climbing down from his back I gave him a friendly hug to show my appreciation for understanding my situation, he returned the hug and kissed my forehead. Pulling away I clearly gave him a 'don't push your luck' face because his arms were quickly removed from my sides.  
As we approached the house there was one clear sign that things were not okay. I glanced at Edward giving him a panicked look as we sprinted as fast as we could to the door. Me entering first then Edward entering 5 minutes later to make it look like we hadn't met.

Inside there was Jasper and Alice arguing with Alec and Demetri while Rosalie and Emmett were fighting with Felix and Jane.  
Bursting through the door I could feel my stress level going through the roof.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed causing the fighting to stop.  
"YOU!" Rosalie screamed pointing her finger at me. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE WE DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR MORONIC GUARDS."

She took a step closer to me which caused Edward to stand between us. This just made her angrier, "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?! SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
"THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD ATTACK HER!" Edward screamed.

The entire room went silent as they glanced at Edward, ever since ive known him I've never heard him shout like that, not even when James tried to kill us. It felt nice to be protected and to be cared for and Edward always did that well. Maybe we could try again…  
No. No we couldn't no matter how much my inner demons want us to be together, I made an oath to myself that I would not let him cause me pain and if I let him into my heart again. He might. I'll just have to see how it all works out.


	8. Chapter 7

"No Edward." I said placing one hand on his arm and gently pushing him away from my view. Using my power I melted my clothes into my royal garments and watched as my guard's uniform did the same. Slowly I walked face to face with Rosalie until there was only one step between the two of us. "Rosalie, if our presence bothers you so much the-" I was interrupted with her teeth gritted grumble.  
"Oh trust me it does." She grunted.  
"Let me finish!" I raised my voice slightly making her take a slight step back. "Then we shall leave." I turned slightly to face my guards who were all in 'business mode' "Alec can you and Jane go and collect every item that we brought and destroy the room we were in." they both nodded and headed in that direction, I then turned to Felix and Demetri "Can you two go to my father and tell him that he will need to find another group to find these newborns. He can decide on whether we need to continue this mission or abandon it completely and let the Cullens fend for themselves" They both nodded as I teleported them and then Jane and Alec back to Italy. I finally turned back to the Cullens. "Are you happy now Rosalie? We're leaving, I look forward to your funeral." I smirked as I turned around.

As I turned round I came face to face with Edward. He was looking at me with sympathy and sorrow. I gently leaned up and place one of my hands on his cheek and kissed the other cheek. "We could have been friends…" I glanced around at all the Cullen's then settled my eyes on Rosalie "But Rosalie has made sure that were not." I removed my hands and with final goodbyes I began teleporting, just before I completely disappear I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, looking up I saw Edwards face in pain. "Good bye" I whispered as their home melted away and my bedroom in my house by the Volturi. I don't love him, it may seem like it but I don't. I'm just sad that I lost him as a friend, we used to get along before it's a shame we can't re connect. Anyway I need to talk to father.

**Edwards POV  
**She's gone. I felt the once solid figure in front of me melt out of my arms. It's been over 100 years and despite all the pain and grief I caused her, despite the fact that she became a volturi princess and swore to kill me she still was willing to be my friend. After all we had gone through as a group I thought I could finally be with her again as a friend or a lover and Rosalie has stopped all that. ROSALIE…

"Edward?" Alice piped in which caused me to drop my arms to my side. I snapped my face to Rosalie's who looked at me with fear.  
"YOU!" I screamed pointing at her, "SHE WAS BACK! 100 YEARS I'VE MISSED HER AND SHES FINALLY BACK AND YOU HAD TO SEND HER AWAY AGAIN!" I was screaming at her getting closer and closer towards her.  
"SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" She howled at me, "WE ALL HEARD HER!"  
I breathed in and out a few times to help me relax, "She wanted to be friends," I mumbled looking down at the floor.

Carlisle stepped between us pushing us both away from each other, "Well I think that's enough drama for today, remember you have school tomorrow." We all nodded and headed to our rooms. There was no sound for the next few hours; I needed to hunt before another torturing day at school.

**Bella's POV  
**As I wondered into the main hall I watched as all eyes placed on my face.  
"Wow guys, stop staring at me like I'm some sort of freak show!" I smiled putting on my best face, attempting to not show my disappointment.  
That clearly didn't work as I saw everyone's eyes twist from sadness to pity. Oh god they pity me. Aro stood from his throne and glided over to me, he held his hands out to me. Grasping my hands he was absorbing all the information from my past few days with the Cullens.

"Ah so you have taken out James, but Victoria is still at large." Aro said clasping my hand with his.  
"Yes father." I said looking down.  
I felt his two hands let go of mine and be placed upon my cheeks, raising my head he stared into my eyes and smiled.  
"My dear, you love him. There is no shame in that." Aro smiled.  
I pushed his hands off my face "No! Yes! I don't know!" I shuffled putting my hands on my face. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about the situation, as you have seen there is no chance we will be able to go back without upsetting the Cullens so I need you to send someone else." I rushed.  
"My child I cannot, this mission is dangerous and I need my best soldier. Which is you." Aro brushed a lose piece of hair out of my face.  
"Well how am I going back?" I huffed.  
"Daughter, you have every power we vampires know of. That includes shape shifting, we will just give you a different form and throw you into Forks high to spy of pupils and he surrounding area to try and get as much information as possible. As soon as you have enough information you can come back and take the guard with you." He beamed sitting back in his chair. He made it sound so simple.

Aro pulled out a picture he drew, it was of a girl with pure blue eyes and pale white vampire skin she slightly thinner than me and had larger breasts, she had long red hair that rested just above her back.  
"You want me to look like her?" I asked flicking through the pictures Aro had given me.  
"Yes, try now." He commanded.  
I looked at the pictures one final time and closed my eyes, my skin felt like jelly that had all balled into one.  
"My dear you are a natural at this." Aro smiled in joy.  
"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Take a look," he gestured his hand toward a wall mirror and when I looked I didn't see me I saw the girl from the image the long satin dress and black high heels I looked stunning more beautiful than Rosalie and that was hard to beat, Aro clapped gaining my attention, "I would like you to keep this look while you're at Forks please hey if you really like it keep it permanent I don't mind my dear. Anyway change out of those clothes into these."  
Aro handed me a summer dress made out of pure white cotton, it floated in the wind and came just above my knee, it had a thin black belt around my waist and had thick shoulder straps. For shoes he gave me flat, black ballet pumps with a small bow on the front.  
"Thank you father," I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Go Bella, Go to Forks and destroy that woman." Aro encouraged.  
"Yes father." I smiled as the volturi surroundings melted away from me and the outskirts of Forks took over my vision. Looking around I saw the population sign along with the tall trees towering over me. With a deep sigh I walked into the main town "Here we go again." 


	9. Chapter 8

As I made my way further into Forks it was clear that not much had been changed. Wow modern technology just flew right past you lot.  
"Not exactly what I'd call wonderland" I spoke allowed thinking no one could hear me.  
"Not really, but it's a nice little town." A gruff voice came behind me.  
"Oh, I apologise I thought no one could hear me I meant no offence." I apologised, I didn't wish to complain about his town.  
"It's alright darling, who are you?" the man spoke eyeing me up and down while raising an eyebrow at my attire.  
I can't use the name Bella it will raise too much suspicion in the school and the Cullens may figure out who I am. I need to think of a new name and fast.  
"Erm, I'm… Luna." I smiled at the gruff old man.  
"Well, you'll be staying with me, I made arrangements with your father" he smiled gesturing to his old house located behind him.  
I slowly made my way into the house and had a quick look around. It was plain and simple but very homely. The basic layout for a home. I trotted upstairs and found everything from my old room back in the Volturi crammed in the small space including my laptop and small piano. I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in the sweet smelling pillows, I'm clearly gonna need to relax before tomorrow.

Waking up my first thought was 'Come on Bella/Luna you can do this' I thought to myself. I made my way to the shower and cleaned myself and my hair. I looked out the window and noticed the sun had been blessed over the small grey town. Luckily I was unlike other vampires with my ability to adapt powers I had managed to take Victoria's so I have managed to become human. This meant that sleeping and looking alive shouldn't be a problem for me. And with this new heat I was blessed with I decide to put on something cool. I put my new fish net stockings on with small black denim shorts with my knee high converse; on top I had a long sleeve black and white striped top on and my usual hair and makeup with a light grey eye shadow. I reached for my iPod to only discover that the batteries dead. I ran downstairs to see a note on the table.

_Hey Luna,  
I've gone out to work this morning. However, since its Sunday go out and explore, but don't be back too late as you have school tomorrow. I noticed your iPod was dead but I don't think we sell chargers here you might need to go ask around for one. I put a set of keys for the house in your bag next to your car keys and your favourite book I left everything else inside. See you tonight I will bring pizza.  
Derek_

Ah, so his name is Derek. Least I finally know now. I grabbed my bag and threw my iPod inside. Time to play a special game 'Find the charger' this could be a very good excuse to introduce myself to the Cullens. I locked up the house and decide to try the first few houses. After stumbling around four homes and being shoved away I am deciding to give up and I can't just stumble to Cullens like it was an accident, it's hidden for a reason. Sod it, ill head over anyway. Discovering the path entrance to the path me and Edward took years ago I began strolling on the edge of the dirt path which looked like it had been created by an animal, possibly a mountain lion. I have the power to manipulate and communicate with animals so they're no threat even in human form.

The path went over hills and through streams the forest was a beautiful place that brought a tear to my eye. Amongst the sound of the water from the river came a small howl. Looking over the river I noticed a small baby mountain lion.  
"Hello? Are you hungry? Here." I held out my arm with a palm full of treats. The cat purred at me but smacked the treats out of my hand. "well that's a bit rude." I said holding onto my now treat less hand.  
The lion howled in joy as I watch it spell out a name… F… E… L. Felix?  
"Are you Felix?" the cat nodded, "Did father do this to make sure I didn't mess up?" once again the cat nodded. I placed the collar around the lion's neck. "This is so you don't get taken by animal control!" I claimed laughing while the Felix rubbed his head against my legs. Leaning down to him I asked "Felix I need to know where the Cullens house is but this stupid human sense of smell isn't working I need you to find it." I looked up to see the sun setting "Preferably one with a phone so I can call Derek." Felix looked at me and nodded and beckoned me to follow him with his paw.

We twisted and twirled around the trees and lakes until we came to a large mansion.  
"Wow" I mumbled while picking up Simba and cradling him. The exterior of the house was divine with ivy twisting up the cobble pillars. It looked like a smaller Pemberley from Pride and Prejudice they really have changed this place quickly. How the hell do they do that? It's been like what a day since I last saw them… How do they change the entire exterior so quickly? Anyway, that doesn't matter; I fell in love with it quickly. When I came up to the door I noticed it was slightly ajar slightly so I pushed it open making the bolts squeak slightly.

"Hello?" I spoke, my voice echoed around the room as Felix padded behind me. The first thing I noticed however was the charger I had been looking for the entire time, I now have an official excuse to stay here. I ran to it and began charging my IPod while I watched Felix sniff out the area. Luckily the phone was right beside it so I managed to make a phone call to Derek.

"Luna? Luna where are you?" Derek asked. He sounded worried I instantly felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry Derek I just found a charger and will be home in the morning." I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see I hope my tone meant he knew I was smiling. It clearly did because he calmed down.  
"Ok, just be safe kiddo." He laughed.  
"I will, Bye" and with that I hung up. I turned towards Felix and just looked at him "Do humans always worry that much?" which just cause him to nod his head. "Okay I first need to get in good with the Cullens, once that's happened they can help me destroy Victoria then everything can go back to normal." I smiled as Felix just rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault! If Rosalie hadn't of interrupted we would have finished our mission by now! And Victoria is too dangerous for us to ignore." Felix sighed and stood beside me.  
"Come on, let's sleep on the sofa." I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder while Felix curled up in my arms as I hugged him like a bear, then we both drifted asleep to the smooth sound of the breeze outside.


	10. Chapter 9

Awoke to the sound of talking around me. Even though I didn't let on I was waking I stayed still and listened.  
"Who's that?" a soft girls voice spoke she seemed quiet far away considering where I was laying, maybe because she was worried I would attack. This is most likely Alice.  
"How did she get in?" a snotty voice spoke near the other voice however it was slightly closer, it sounded like a woman. Of course I'd recognise that 'I'm the greatest attitude' its Rosalie.  
"Is she a human?" asked a voice. However, this voice sounded male. I found the right house after all! Hooray! So the strained voice must be Jasper, I should leave he has less experience when it comes to humans.  
"Maybe we should let her sleep, what do you think Carlisle?" a gentle voice asked. I smiled, that must be Esme she was gentle before too, that is why I always liked her.  
I made a mistake by smiling because one of them noticed.  
"Look she's smiling." A calm but serious voice spoke it sounded male and rough, must be Emmett. I do kind of feel bad for what I did to him back in Italy.

I suddenly felt a paw tap me on the face, it must be Felix trying to warn me. It happened in a flash Felix was thrown off me and into a wall. I opened my eyes to see the entire family with its back to me and watching Emmett about to kill Felix. Even though he can't kill him he could seriously hurt him. What should I do? What should I say? I can't say something that blows my cover. Come on Bella, be human, be human! I just need to stop him! I screamed the only thing I could do to get their attention.  
"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen you put Felix DOWN!" I yelled stamping my way through two figures.  
Emmett suddenly dropped Felix, and I leant down and picked up the shivering Felix and then nodded my head to Emmett.  
"Thank you Emmett, it's okay this is Felix." I held Felix out for Emmett to hold. 'Careful he may be hungry' I thought, however I checked his eyes and they looked like the purest gold around so I assumed they were just out hunting. Emmett looked at me unsure.  
"It's fine, I know you won't hurt him." I gave him Felix and watched the smile light up on Emmett's face as Felix curled up into his arms. Damn he really gets into character. I heard Felix's stomach rumble, "Felix?" I asked as the small lion cub turned to me still in Emmett's arm "Hungry?" the cub nodded "Well there is food in my bag go and get some I'm gonnna grab my IPod then we can go." The cub nodded again headed to my bag. I'm sick of playing dumb and I just want to get out of this house. Pretending to be actually nice isn't working for me. Before I could get to it my IPod was handed to me by Alice. "Thank you Alice."

"Who.. Who are you?" Alice asked with a slightly shocked tone.  
"I'm glad someone talked; I was getting a bit bored of playing musical statues" as I gestured to the rest of her family who were still staring at me with utter shock.  
Alice chuckled at my remark "Oh don't mind them I think we are all just surprised that someone was in our home."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I'm Be-… Luna." I smiled. The atmosphere was getting awkward and to be honest as time went on I just wanted to get out of this nightmare. I scooped up Felix who had kindly brought my bag to me. "So… I'm going to go." I turned to the family and I finally got a good look at them and then turned my full attention to Edward Cullen. "Nice to meet you all" I smirked as I ran towards the door.  
"WAIT!" a voice called out pulling me back in. It was Esme who beckoned me over towards them. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme who were watching me with concern. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, I know I wasn't exactly invited"

I heard a mumbled behind me which sounded like Rosalie "You weren't invited at all human." I don't think I was supposed to hear it but I am not letting that comment slide. So I turned to acknowledge Rosalie "I know that Rosalie that is why I am apologising to Esme and Carlisle" I smiled at her shocked face and turned back to Esme. "Anyway, I'm sorry I barged in it was just very cold and dark and Felix couldn't find his way home in the dark so I thought we could find shelter and the door was open. Once again I apologise deeply and I haven't taken anything I swear!" I spoke as I felt the gazes of the other family members on me, especially Edward. Damn I was a good liar. I always thought he was so protective which was sweet when I was human but now I thought it was a bit to controlling and I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of smothering again.

Esme smiled gently and offered me her hand, as I grasped it she said "Its okay Luna feel free to come by any time. Do you need a ride home?" I just shook my head and picked up Felix on the other side of the room releasing Esme's hand.

"Thank you Esme, but we really should be going I have school tomorrow" I answered.  
"Don't you mean today?" Alice asked.  
"What do you mean? Isn't it Sunday still?" if I missed school I'm dead. Derek and dad going to be upset, especially since I could have used today to get information.  
"No, we just got back from school" a new voice spoke. It was smooth and seductive I could just melt if it said my name and of course it came from the one man I have disliked for the past 100 years. Edward.  
"Oh, no I missed my first day!" I shouted while pulling at my hair, "Derek is going to be so mad!" I turned to the family "Could one of you show me around school tomorrow?" they were all silent.

"I'll do it." I smiled and turned to the man who had said it. Edward. Well if I gonna be a new person during this mission I might as well become completely new.

"Thank you Edward!" I ran and gripped him in a hug which earned me a growl from Rosalie. Wow has she got some sort of vampire brother complex. "Anyway I've got to go! Bye everyone and thank you once again".  
"Wait ill drive you home." Declared Edward "you might get lost."  
I nodded as thanks and headed to his car.


	11. Chapter 10

Heading outside I noticed his car it was the latest silver Volvo which didn't surprise me at all. I ran to it and circled it not even paying attention to Edward.  
"Omg is this yours?" I asked Edward in an excited tone bobbing up and down.  
"Yes," he smirked, "You like cars this much?"  
"Do I like them this much? no." his face suddenly dropped which made me laugh "I LOVE them this much." I screamed still bouncing ever since I joined the Volturi I have developed a passion for multiple things, this includes cars.  
"Okay get in then!" Edward chuckled; I was close to melting when he chuckled. I think I'm reverting back to my old human self.  
"Sure," I smiled trying to dazzle him. It clearly didn't work as he just laughed at me.  
The conversation was very small in the car to begin with and to be honest I was thankful. It was a lot of fun to be treated normally by the Cullens for once and Edward didn't as depressed as usual which lightened the mood completely. As we got half way back to Derek's Edward put on the radio.  
"Claire de Lune?" I asked, it brought back so many memories from when we both met for the first time.  
"Debussy," he smiled, "You like him?"  
"I love classical music" I stated because I think 40% of my IPod was classical music plus it held the sweet memory of the one time I was in love.  
"Well I will have to show you my music collection" he acted smugly.  
"I would like that." I just shifted and looked out the window with Felix on my lap 'sleeping'. I had already seen Edward's CD collection and it was marvellous the first time I saw it, I would love to see it again. Jesus Christ what's happening to me, I'm being kind to him! It's for the mission, it's for the mission I'm not falling in love with him again.  
Edward speeded up when the house was out of view. I rolled down my window and screamed in joy which obviously confused Edward.  
"You like speed?" he asked looking straight at me.  
"Usually no I hate it but I like it when you drive, because I know you know the roads like the back of your hands" I chuckled at my secret inside joke.  
Edward just looked at me with one eyebrow raised on his perfect face.  
"You know, as much as I find it flattering that my face is so pretty that you HAVE to stare at it. I would find it better if you looked at the road." I smirked when he pulled a face that if he could blush he would be.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. "Luna," Edward turned to face me with a very serious expression. "How did you know?"  
"Know what?" i said while looking back at him.  
"How did you know Emmetts full name?" He asked raising his eye brow at me.  
Oh Crap. "Well, erm..." i could feel a cold sweat appear across my brow. "The, erm... Internet holds alot of things Edward." i smiled looking at him, "I just did a quick search on everyone who went to Forks High." Please believe me, please believe me...  
"Hmm," Edward hummed as he turned back looking at the road. "How did you remember it so well?" he asked again. God enough with the questions.  
"I have photographic memory!" i lied smoothly, please no more questions. Luckily that seemed to work as the questions stopped and the music became louder. Swaying my head to the music I could feel sleep come across me, I don't know what I'll do if I fall for him again.

"Luna," Edward tapped me gently.  
However it was enough to wake me up.  
"Whatttt." I slurred barely awake.  
I noticed something different it didn't feel like I was in the car anymore. I opened my eyes a little bit more and noticed I was in bed with Felix sitting next to me looking at me. He didn't look happy.  
"How did I get in here?" I mumbled looking at Edward who was perched on the end of my bed. So many memories flew back into my mind, my heart twitched as pass emotions flew back to me.  
"Derek let me in" Edward smiled as he stroked my cheek. I made my breathing decrease as well as my heart rate to give off the illusion I was asleep and soon enough I heard Edward leave.

"Well that was interesting…" Felix grunted now back in human form.  
"Shut up Felix," I moaned as I rolled out of the bed.  
"What you clearly love him!" Felix grunted folding his arms across his chest.  
"Aw, does that bother you that I might love Edward?" I chuckled as I changed into my Volturi guard outfit.  
"No," he huffed, "But will you just admit it." Felix muttered.  
"This isn't love this is me trying to get them to help with the mission." I asserted tying my hair up.  
"Yeah sure whatever Bell…" he smiled as we jumped out the window and into the middle of the forest.

"Right" I glanced quickly around to make sure that no one was listening to us, "We need to find out in what part of Seattle Victoria is." Felix just nodded. "Let's head towards the industrial area, that's the only place I can see being capable to store over 40 vampires"

As we headed towards the industrial scene the smell of vampires grew. So many different scents all mixed together, it was so strong that me and Felix had to hold our hands over our noses.  
"You think they're here?" he asked in a muffled tone.  
"Obviously." We jumped onto the roof and peered through the skylight. "Jesus, it looks like there is over 60 of them."  
"Bell you need to get Cullens fast! Ill alert Aro." Felix said as we jumped from the roof and back into the forest.  
"The army's going to grow every day you know that right…" Felix said looking towards me as we ran back to Derek's house.  
"I know. We need the Cullens, they are the most powerful coven we know of that isn't us." I mumbled.  
"You need to hurry up gaining their trust…" I just grunted to agree with him. "Look I know you may not like this but the best way to gain their trust is to get Edward to fall in love with 'Luna' once you get him, the rest of the family will follow."  
I gave Felix a look of disbelief "You aren't being serious are you?"  
"Bells, it's the only way to prevent them building an army so large that they can overtake us, plus you have always wanted revenge on Edward so this is the perfect opportunity. You need to push away these current emotions, they're not feelings of love it's you longing for the past to come back." Felix somehow managed to persuade me.

We quickly arrived at Derek's home and into my room, removing my volturi clothes and turning them into a nightgown.  
"Okay Felix, you go inform father of the situation and the plan…" I sighed heavily, "you came up with."  
I felt as Felix sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around me "Look Bells I know you don't like it but this might be the only way to save us, to save everyone. Look if you and Edward do genuinely fall in love and you feel the need to tell Eddie then go ahead. But don't come crying to us when it all falls down." With one last word Felix was gone and on his way to Italy, while father sorted our own army together I needed to sort out what I was going to do about Edward.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning confused as hell as the light smacked me in the face. I must have turned human as I slept. Glancing out of my window I noticed the recognisable Volvo that belonged to Edward. "What the hell is he doing here?" I said to myself out loud.  
Ever since I sent Felix to tell father about the army I've been on my own so there is no doubt that he probably thinks I'm crazy.  
I quickly ran to shower, I got out and dressed in a thick pair of trousers and some doc martins to get grip in the snow. On my top half I wore my 'Bite me' vampire top which made me laugh to myself considering that my first day of school was going to be accompanied by a vampire and that I was one myself.  
Stepping outside of the house I headed towards the car, I looked as his lean body rested on the side of the car.  
"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot." I said while leaning next to him.  
"Me too, I'd like to be friends with you Luna so I thought I should pick you up to talk you a bit." He smiled opening the door for me and letting me get inside. Placing my bag on my lap, I watched him get in the car.  
"To start with shall we play 20 questions?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. I just nodded as confirmation.  
"Okay then I'll start, after… you have put your seat belt on" he announced. Getting confident are we? Rolling my eyes I clipped the useless device around me. Even if we did crash and I went flying out of the windscreen into a solid brick wall I still wouldn't be killed.  
"When where you born?" he smirked at his tiny victory.  
"January 19th 2197" I answered. I think I did well not to mess and say my actual birthday back in 1995. However, I don't want him to ask any questions like 'where you born?' because he will have to lie and I'm not the most convincing liar. Wish me luck.  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Blue" he answered straight away. "Erm, what's your favourite colour?"  
"Gold" Dammit I'm so unoriginal when it comes to questions. "What's your favourite type of music?"  
"I have many" he answered simply.  
"That's not an answer" I said raising my eyebrows at him making him chuckle. And may I just say he has the chuckle of an angel, that hasn't changed at all. I know I said I hated him but any girl would turn to jelly with him around. Wait no Bella, no love just mission.  
"Of course it is." He said trying to send me a dazzling smile.  
I nearly fell for it, "Okay boy stop trying to dazzle me it's not working," I chuckled at his shocked face.  
"Me dazzle you? Oh no Luna I just always look like this!" he laughed. The atmosphere around us went from cold to warm fairly quickly.  
"What's your favourite gem?" I asked.  
"Ruby, you?"  
"Topaz" I answered straight away making Edward raise his eyebrows and smile seductively.  
I can see us becoming friends very easily even though I had changed over the years I could tell he had as well. Time had changed us both for the better we seemed to have the same sense of humour and same type of interests unlike before. We pulled into the car park and he helped me exit the car. I remember the first time we did this and people knew me then, I was a new comer with the 'famous' Edward Cullen on my arm, of course gossip is immediately going to spread.  
"So did you charge your IPod?" Edward smirked changing the subject.  
"Huh?" what is he talking about? "OHHH!" I said rather loudly which made some people turn around, "Woops," I mumbled into my shirt turning bright red.  
I felt a cool finger run against my forehead making it cool down. I looked up to see a smirking Edward.  
"You okay?" he asked still smirking.  
"I'm fine," I spoke with a straight face trying my hardest not to blush "Thanks for helping, and yes I did charge it."  
Me and Edward spent the rest of the day talking and laughing like we had already become best friends, we had so much in common it was like those 100 years we had been separated for was less than a minute and yet we had only spoke to each other again properly in the space of a lesson.  
The bell rang making every pupil turn into some sort of zombie and slowly made their way to lessons.  
Edward grabbed my hand and led me to Biology, we were still getting stares but I've learnt not to care and to be honest with our recent connection we've had I'm considering telling him that I am Bella. I wonder if the fact that my scent is very faint makes Edward more not notice who I was. I suppose so as I apparently smell delicious to every vampire I met but I trust them all so I know they won't attack me that's why I haven't been scared plus also if they did bite into me they would just get a mouth full of venom. My scent is just an illusion. As we made into biology I opened up my mind to hear everyone's thoughts that are in my biology room.  
_**Yes supply  
He looks old I'm going to use a fake name  
I am gonna see if jess will sit by me  
I'm going to sit by Edward  
Me and Amy are gonna swap seats so I can sit by Emma.  
WOOP SUPPLY!  
**_I closed my thoughts as we entered the door of the supply room to see a small fat balding man. He gave me a fatherly look, Edward noticed and tightened his grip on my hand and pulled us to the back of the room. Edward were not dating and I'm still human so calm yourself. And just like I heard in my thoughts there was a girl in my seat. She was short and chubby with bleached blonde hair and a lot of makeup.  
"Erm, excuse me I sit there." I said looking at this short girl.  
"Well, it's like mine today," she stated like it was law and then fluttered her eyes in Edwards direction.  
"No it's not-" I was cut off by the sound of the teacher.  
"Luna and Mr Cullen is there a problem?" he said our names staring at the our names from the piece of paper.  
"Yes, sir." The blond girl spoke, "She is like totally trying to take my, like seat," she blinked at him to persuade him.  
"It seems like she's right." He said looking at the seating plan chart, "Luna is seated at the front according to this."  
"What- what?!" me and Edward said grabbing the chart and showing it me and it had me two rows in front everyone else.  
"Now sit down everyone." The teacher instructed.  
I nodded at Edward and watched him sit down awkwardly next to the blabbing teen girl.  
I stomped my way to the front "Stupid fucking teacher," I mumbled. I noticed the teacher writing a note and coming towards me. Great he probably heard my insult and has written me a detention slip. Great. It's been one day and I'm already getting into trouble, stupid girl.  
I looked behind me and there was an empty desk behind me and then Edward and that girl she was practically trying to push herself onto his lap. She smiled when I noticed and pushed herself into Edward even more, moronic girl were not even dating.

Turning back to the teacher I noticed his gaze lingering on my body. Glaring back at him I saw a smile appear on his face.  
"Miss Luna, may I speak to you outside?" he said opening the door and gesturing to the hall.  
Slowly raising I entered into the hallway, as soon as the door shut I felt his hand grip around my wrist and pull me outside the building.  
As soon as we got outside the teacher began to speak again but this time there was a noticeable change to his voice, a more recognisable one.  
"Hello Luna," he smiled.  
"You, you are-" I stuttered. I just reached across and hugged him tightly.  
"DEMETRI! I'm so happy to see you!" I mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I am too my dear," he smiled letting me go. Luckily no one noticed our embrace because we were on our own outside.  
"Why are you back?" I grabbed both of his shoulders "Is it news from my father?" I looked between his eyes and watched them change dramatically. He went into business mode.

"Yes Luna," leaning forward he whispered so quietly I had to become a vampire to barely hear it. If I could barely hear it in front of him it meant the Cullens had no chance of listening in. "Aro is assembling all of our alliances, we all have to meet with them and explain what's going on in Seattle. Your father said that you need to have the Cullens there by then!" Demetri hushed in a frustrated tone.

"Oh okay, how long have I got to get them there?" I asked leaning in closer to him.  
"1 month, that's it. If you're not there by then with the Cullens we can't help them. I know you may think it's unfair but without the Cullens there as our living witnesses to what Victoria has done you know we can't ascend on Seattle!"  
"One month! How can we allow 60 new bloody thirsty vampires to run around Seattle!?" i exclaimed, thousands could die!  
"Don't worry Luna, We asked Benjamin to create a flash flood. All the humans in Seattle have been evacuated" Demetri reassured me.  
"But that won't stop her from finding new people around the globe and moving the army there!" There is no way he could stop her.  
Demetri grabbed onto both sides of my shoulders and shook me gently, "Luna, do you really think Victoria is going to move over 60 vampires across the globe. She would be detected instantly and we know she doesn't want that" Demetri smiled. "Look we've blocked off their blood supply and the only way she could bring new recruits is one at a time and that will take a while so a month is a perfect amount of time. By then the newborns will be week with hunger

I nodded sharply at Demetri, he is right without the Cullen's proof of Victoria we have no solid evidence to convince the other allies with and we will be able to fight them even easier as they're weak.  
"You have one month hop too it." With those final words Demetri headed inside.


	13. Chapter 12

As I made my way back into the class room I picked up my bag and headed towards the back of the room where Edward and that girl was sitting.  
Standing in front of the desk I placed my things down under the desk and picked up her things.  
The girl finally noticed me walking away with her things, however Edwards gaze never left me, he smiled and moved my things to his side. I mouthed thank you to him which made him smile.  
"Like erm, Luna or whateva what are you like doing with my bag?"  
"Oh I'm moving it," I said casually placing her bright pink Barbie bag on the desk in front of Demetri.  
"Like Sir aren't you gonna stop her or somethin'?" she shouted standing up, this meant that Edward could lean back and get some personal space.  
Grabbing Edward's hand I turned to Demetri in his teacher form and nodded my head.  
"May we go?" I asked with Edward squeezing my hand.  
"Of course," he smiled.  
I didn't worry if I was ever going to see him for a long time as I knew I would see him as soon as our allies arrived in Italy. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom with Edward following me.  
We got into Edwards car and drove over to his house, luckily everyone else was gone either at school or at work.  
"Where is your bathroom?" I asked as we entered his house, the interior may have changed since the last time I was here. As I left the bathroom I heard the most beautiful melody ever.  
I ended up in an empty room which only contained a piano and a few other instruments. Playing the piano was Edward, a normal human wouldn't be able to see him but with my ever so helpful vampire sight I could see his reflection.  
I slowly walked over trying not to disturb him and make him keep playing. I sat down on the space next to him and watched his fingers play.  
He was playing a song which had two players but he was playing both parts. I tapped him on the shoulder making him stop and turn to me.  
"Luna I'm sorry about what happened in class, I know me and you wanted to sit together!"  
he looked so sad for such a small thing.  
"Why are you so worried for me?"  
"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, there was this girl I knew called Bella. I've loved her for…" he paused and hope glinted in my eyes, "a long time," he chuckled to himself. "But I did something awful to her, I told her didn't want her. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing but now I know how stupid my actions were and how I much pain I caused her." I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes as I watched his face drop ever so slightly as the story progressed. "I recently saw her and she was completely a different person, but I still loved her. But she has clearly stated that she has no desire to return my love."

"Fool" I muttered more to myself than Edward.  
Edward turned away, I grabbed onto his cheeks and made him face me and then caressed his cold cheeks with my thumbs.  
"You might not believe me Luna but, I like you. I know we have only known each other properly for three days but I have gained feelings for you. Plus I believe you are the best person to help me gain happiness from a new relationship"  
I didn't answer him as we have only spoken a few times and even thought I know everything about him he has only met me this me 3 days so I didn't want to go too far however Bella knew him for over 5 years and they were completely in love. The mood seemed to carry what happened next..  
We gazed into each other's eyes slowly leaning forward. He kept gazing down to my lips licking his own every time I licked mine.  
I could feel his breath caress down my neck making goose bumps appear. I now know, I never hated him I just didn't like others craving him or the idea of him loving someone else. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was my mate and nothing could change that but no force in this world is clearly going to separate us. With only a few inches apart I turned to face the piano and started playing.  
"Luna?" Edward said confused wrapping his arms around me.  
"Edward, I cannot be with you until I have told you the truth." I sighed.

"What's wrong Luna?" he asked confused hugging me.  
"I have a secret," I mumbled into his chest making him freeze, "And I need to tell you." I sighed as I pulled away from him slightly. "I have been wanting to tell you but I'm scared I might lose you. And that you won't help me."  
"Help you with what?" he asked gripping onto my shoulders and looking at me.  
"Edward," I looked him dead in the eyes and then whispered into his ear, "I work for the Volturi." Edward had frozen in his spot there was no movement possible, he didn't even freeze like a human would he just turned into solid stone.  
"Edward?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "Edward!" I shouted in his ear, which of course made Demetri appear out of nowhere.  
"Did you tell him?" he asked while clicking in front of Edward's face.  
"Yes, I told him I work for the Volturi but it's like he's frozen in place!" I moaned.  
"Okay, I know what we should do-" Demetri was suddenly cut off by Edward grabbing him by the throat.  
"Who are you?" he asked clamping down on his throat.  
"Edward, I wouldn't do that if I was you," I growled. Demetri grabbed Edwards hand and pulled it off him with one easy movement.  
"Now…" Demetri smiled at me like we held some secret joke "Luna. Have you told him all of it?"  
"No." I shook my head, "Not yet."  
"Remember 1 month." Demetri smiled as I teleported him back to the Volturi.  
"Luna! Luna!" Edward shouted at me. "LUNA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
"It's not Luna." I whispered staring at Edward, "It's Bella."


	14. Chapter 13

I watched Edward eyes widen as my fake appearance melted away to reveal the menacing Volturi princess Bella Swan. Edward slowly rocked back and forth staring at either me or his shoes.  
"This makes so much sense… Of course it's you!" he said while rubbing the back of his head, "I mean who else could I possibly have feelings for?" he screamed up in the air before crouching down to the floor. "Is this some sort of joke to make me feel like an idiot? Well guess what IVE FELT LIKE AND IDIOT FOR A VERY LONG TIME NOW!" Edward screamed at me from across the room.

"Edward, I know you may hate me now and to be honest I hated you too. But the last few days together have been more fun and lifelike than the 100 years I've spent hating you." I walked over to him hugging him slowly around the waist. I know he's not mad because if he truly was he would have pushed me off by now. "I understand if you don't feel the same way but," I took a large deep breath in and clung tighter to him "I think... No, I KNOW that…" I smiled up at Edward who had placed a palm at the back of my head and was gently stroking my hair "I love you."

Edward sat me down on the sofa in front of him. But as we sat down his expression of glee turned into a straight and aggressive face.  
"Lu-Bella," he paused looking at me, "Before I give you my response to you I need to know why you put up this disguise."  
Taking a deep breath I got ready to explain what could be the most difficult thing I have ever had to explain. "Well you see Edward; after Rosalie kicked us out we had to go back to the Volturi and swore to never return. However, once we got back my father informed us of the threats Victoria's army could cause to both human and vampire worlds." He just stared at me and continued to nod, "Now you may know I am a very proud person now and I refused to come crawling back here to get you to help me find Victoria, so with the help of Felix and Demetri we investigated the Seattle area until we found her base. It was quickly discovered that there were too many newborns for the Volturi to handle so Aro called in all our allies to fight back. However, without you and your family to help explain Victoria's situation we would have no physical proof to present to the allies and convince them to join us."

"So what was your job?" Edward intervened, "Persuade us to come back but without telling us what was actually going on."

"Kind of, when you say it like that it sounds stupid," I smiled staring down at the ground, "Anyway, My job was to collect as much information as possible and try to bring you back to help us finally destroy her."

"So Luna was a fake." Edward said sighing down at the floor.

"Yes she was but I knew you would never listen to me if I came closer to you all as Bella straight away." Edward sighed as he slumped on the floor. Leaning next to him I placed his head in my palms and raised it so he met my eye line, "Edward, yes I admit it Luna was a fake but everything we did together, everything I said was not a lie. I do truly love you. Despite all the hate I've given you, over time I've realised that there is no one better suited to me than the man who I fell in love with over 100 years ago."

Edwards eyes lit up as the words came out of my mouth. "I love you too Bella," he smiled kissing me on the lips in a slow motion. "You are my mate and nothing can change that." He smiled kissing me again and again and again. If vampires could pass out, we would have.

"Well," Edward smiled as he spun me around, "Princess of the Volturi hey? How did that happen?" he asked as rested me on top of his toes.

"It's a long story," I smiled; "Seriously it's over a 100 years!" we both laughed at the extremely lousy joke.  
"I've got time" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

We ran to our meadow where we sat for hours and I told him everything, every emotion I had towards him at what stages of my life, how I became a vampire and princess of them. In return he did the same for me, in a few short hours we knew everything about each other again and it was pure bliss. As we lay together in the sunlight letting the sun bounce off our skin making us shine like diamonds, I realised that with the man next to me every day will be a good day. It could never get more magical than it was now.

"Edward," I said sitting up which he soon copied, "We need to talk seriously now, and I need you to convince your family to come to the Volturi. You need to explain what you know in order for our help."

"I know, but to be honest I think it's better if you tell them yourself. I know Rose may not see eye to eye at first but if you can persuade Emmett you will be able to slowly persuade her." Edward smiled lying back down on the grass.

"You make it sound easier than I know it's going to be" I let my head fall back as the sun hit my face, "I know she hates me, I mean the last time we spoke I declared my hatred for you."

"Yeah don't remind me," Edward muttered

I scoffed just before continuing "So suddenly coming back and saying were back together isn't going to make sense to them."

Edward sat up again rubbing my shoulders gently, "If you can explain it to me, then you can explain it to them." He smiled.

Great, now I have to explain it too his family.


	15. Chapter 14

"Speaking of family" Edward muttered standing up, "You may wanna become Luna again."  
"Why?" I asked standing up with support off him.  
"Because we have company" he smiled. Off into the distance I could hear the sound of vampires rushing towards the meadow. Shit. Quickly as possibly I morphed into the image of Luna and clung onto Edward. With a cheeky grin he looked down at me and said "it's show time."

"Luna," a voice I had barely heard since I had met them again that one time in their house. It was Carlisle.  
"Hello Mr Cullen," I walked over and shook his hand; I suddenly gained a small sense of fear at the idea of telling them all the truth.  
"Are you okay?" he asked letting go of my hand.  
"Erm, yes I'm sorry. I got slightly distracted." I smiled.  
"Anyway since we're all here I hear you have something to tell us Luna?" Carlisle smiled glancing at Alice. Oh so she saw and called everyone here, clever girl.  
"I do, however would you prefer to be here or at home?" I asked turning to the family.  
Turning to the family and then looking at Edward, he turned back to me, "I think the family voted on home."  
"Okay then!" I turned to Rose and Emmett who were looking at me wearily.  
"Who is taking me then?" I smiled.  
They were silent until and staring at their feet, "I will," a smooth recognisable velvet voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Edward pulling a smug face "I know you like speed." He chuckled, "And I am the fastest one here!"  
"Prove it." I smiled climbing onto his back. Carlisle seemed shocked at my calmness talking about speed. Wow if he's shocked by that he might have a heart attack at what I'm going to tell him.  
"Well, you seemed to have come out of shock," I muttered over his shoulder.  
"I'm glad you told me, this just makes it easier for us to get on better, you better hold on tight."  
Edward took off to the house, the wind rushed through my hair like it normally did when I ran on my own. However, this seemed different it was like me and Edward were joined more, like we had seen everything about each other, it was a very intimate moment.

We suddenly arrived at the house and Edward peeled me off his back causing me to pout, he swung his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his chest and took me inside.  
"I love you Luna," he smiled kissing me.  
"I love you too," I replied in joy. I'm so glad I can finally say that.  
"Okay, you two break it up!" Alice chimed as she danced through the door and sat by me.  
"Wish me luck." I whispered as Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
"With what?" Rosalie asked.  
"With what I'm about to tell you," As I took a deep breath I watched Alice stand up and begin to leave the room. "Hey Alice don't you wanna know?"  
"Silly," she tapped her forehead, "I already know." She smiled and came towards me pulling me into a big hug "You were my sister then and you're my sister now. That will never change, but you ever do what you did to Emmett to anyone else, I will hurt you".  
After thanking Alice I turned to face my remaining audience with Edward and Alice at my side.

"Well to start off with my name is not Luna," I let the mould fade away to reveal my actual body "It's Bella." I went through the same explanation progress as I did with Edward. Explaining every little detail on what we knew about Victoria and what I planned to get from pretending to be Luna. It seemed like I had been explaining for half an hour even though it had only been a few minutes. No one said a word, everyone was just silent.

I watched as Carlisle stood from his seat and glanced between me and Edward. As he came closer Edward let go of my hand and pushed me slightly towards him.  
"Welcome back to the family Bella." He smiled engulfing me in a hug.  
"WHAT?" a piercing screech came from behind me. Rosalie. "SERIOUSLY AFTER ALL SHES DONE YOU'RE GONNA LET HER WALTZ RIGHT BACK?!"  
"Rose, she's with Edward. So she's part of our family." Carlisle said trying to reassures her that everything was fine.  
"NO IT WON'T THAT BITCH!" she said pointing at me aggressively "WILL JUST RUIN EVERYTHING AND KILL US ALL!"  
"Rose leave her be" Edward said standing in front of me defensively. Oh please Edward you know I'm stronger than you.

"AND YOU!" She continued to wail at Edward, "LETTING THIS HUSSY BACK IN! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW SHE THREATENED YOU, SAID SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU." Goodness her voice is going straight through me; right I've had enough of this. Pushing Edward out of my way I came face to face with Rose.

"Hello," I smiled smugly which clearly fuelled her anger more, as she went to open her mouth I used my powers to temporarily glue it shut. "Rosalie I know me and you haven't always seen eye to eye. However," quickly turning to her I let all of my built up anger flow out of me, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT! CARLISLE IS FORGIVING WHICH IS WHY HE ACCEPTED ME BECAUSE HE KNEW IT WOULD MAKE EDWARD HAPPY!" I smiled at Carlisle who smiled back glee fully. "AND EDWARD, WELL I THINK ITS PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS THAT HE LOVES ME AND I ALSO LOVE HIM. ARE WE BOTH NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE EACHOTHER?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERFECT WORLD YOU'RE LIVING IN UP IN YOUR HEAD WHERE EVERYTHING GETS DONE YOUR WAY BUT IT DOESN'T DOWN HERE! NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME I DON'T GIVE A SHIT AND IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE BECAUSE GUES WHAT…!" I screamed looking into her terrified eyes, "LIFE… ISNT… FAIR!" with one quick hand movement I gave her the ability to speak again and watched as she just stood in silence.

Slowly we watched her walk towards the stair case and walk up, before reaching the top she turned to me and said, "I may not like you. But I respect you speaking your mind." And with that she was gone.  
"Well, I'm gonna go see her. Welcome back to the family Bells" Emmett smiled giving me a bear hug before heading up.  
Turning back to the remaining Cullens I said "Now we need to discuss Victoria."


	16. Chapter 15

"What is your plan?" Carlisle asked as we all sat down around the table.  
"Well we know from our research that there will be nearly 100 newborns by the time all of our allies arrive. We need you to explain how and why we need to stop Victoria, and with input from me there shouldn't be a problem" while talking I noticed Emmett and Rose come down the stairs and sit with us, "Look I know this seems dangerous but if we let them run free they could create enough newborns to overpower all of us!" Carlisle nodded as Esme gripped onto his hand. "Jasper!" I said turning my full attention to him, "You fought in wars, I need you to train the allies in how to fight newborns you are the most skilled person I know."

"As you wish Bella." He smiled hugging onto Alice.

"Now I need to take you all to the Volturi to stay where we can discuss a plan of action with everyone. Is everyone ready?" after a series of nods I felt the scenery of Forks melt away to the beauty of the main hall.

At the front of the room where the chairs are there was an extra chair between Aro and Caius which was mine, that is where I will need to sit to explain the plan. Oh god I hope it works.  
"Bella!" A voice shouted from behind me.  
Turning around I saw an elegant man with pure white hair standing in front of me.  
"Uncle Caius!" I laughed walking over to him. He grabbed both of my hand and looked down on me.  
"Hello dear, It's been a while hasn't it." Glancing up I watched him stare at the Cullens "And you brought guests."

"Yes Uncle," I turned to stand next to the Cullens and point at them one by one. "This is Carlisle and his mate Esme, this is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, this is Alice and her mate Jasper and finally this is Edward," I said intertwining my hand with his, "My mate."  
"I'm very happy for you my dear." He said coming over and hugging me. As soon as he pulled back I headed towards my throne and sat down carefully zoning in and out of the conversations that surrounded me.  
"Princess?" Felix said with his face a few millimetres from my face.  
"JESUS!" I jumped back smacking my head on the back of the chair, "Don't get that close I nearly had a heart attack!" I laughed along with the others.  
"What happened?" Jane said coming over to me.  
"Oh nothing I was just zoning out as usual," I smiled. "Anyway, go get the guards I need to show them to do something for me."  
"All of them Princess?" Felix asked.  
"All of MY guards," I smiled as Jane and Felix ran off to collect the guards.  
A cough quickly came from in front of me bringing me out of my day dreaming world again, looking up I saw all my guards standing on the ball room floor in a professional position.  
"Er, what are you guys up too?" I asked leaning closer to them.  
"Nothing Bella," Alec smiled coming closer to me.  
"Ok…" I paused squinting at the suspiciously, "Come over here," I gestured. Everyone made their way over towards me as the Cullens watched like a pack of owls.

"As you may all be aware of the Cullens are here to help us fight against Victoria, I need you guys to send them to their rooms close to mine in the west wing. No harm is to come to any of them and I expect you to help them settle in." I ordered.  
"Yes Princess," they all bowed in sync and collected a couple each and showed them to their rooms.

I smiled as I noticed Demetri didn't have anything to do and tried to run off without being noticed, "Demetri my slave," I fluttered my eyelashes at him.  
"Yes?" he groaned.  
"Go get my father please." I smiled while moulding my current clothes to look like a fresh summer dress the same style as before.  
"Yes mistress," he bowed and then left like a flash.

I watched the clock as it ticked on by and waited for my guards to return with the Cullens and father to turn up. The Cullen's entered first who sat on a table that had been placed down with the help of my telekinesis. Whereas my guards came and sat on the few steps located in front of me.  
Aro walked in with an air of grace to him, heck he could out grace a ballerina. I smiled as he took off his formal robe and waist coat. That left him in a crisp new white shirt on and black jean like material trousers. He had taken off his normal shoes and put on some trainers.  
"Wow dad you look so… normal!" I smiled as he sat on his throne located next to mine as Demetri came in.  
"Hello Master Aro," Jane bowed her head in respect.  
"Jane sit." He patted the chair next to him which was like a small stool.  
"Ah, Aro smiled glancing over at the Cullens." I see you brought our guests.  
"Yes father," I glanced over at Edward who looked a mixture of confused and happy. "How long until they all arrive?"  
"Well most of them are already here, we just need the Irish clan to turn up and we can begin." Aro gleefully implied. He loves a good battle. "We have exactly 4 hours before they show up so off you all go, explore the lands but be here by 6 o'clock."

With that final command everyone slowly left the main hall, as we were leaving the hall I skipped over towards him and clasped his hand with mine.  
"Come with me," I said glancing up at him, "I want to show you something" I dragged him along as we made our way through the hallways and up into the west wing. I ran upstairs and opened the door to my balcony to hear Edward follow me shortly after. We both leaped over the railing and sat on it staring at wave's crash against the shore, people running around playing with their families, couples kissing and children in the sea with their dogs.  
"It's beautiful isn't it." Edward smiled placing his arms around me.  
When I turned to look at Edward I noticed how good he was looking today. Even with sitting down I wasn't his height, leaning up to him I placed a kiss on his lips. Edward turned into the kiss and joint with me, wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck inviting him in. We swayed backward until I was being pressed up against the wall. I was gasping for breath as I moved away Edward continued kissing down my throat.  
Looking at the horizon I noticed the sun slowly set. Wait does this mean that we're late? If we are I'm in deep trouble.  
"Edward! I don't know how we've done it but I think were nearly late for the meeting." I panicked as we unwrapped ourselves from each other.  
Alec ran into my room waving his arms in the air.  
"BELLA! EVERYONES ARRIVE YOU TWO NEED TO GET READY!" The entire guard followed on behind him.  
Grabbing me they pulled me through the main doors and into my room while some other guards grabbed onto Edward. Inside were the rest of my guards, Heidi was by the dress, Chelsea and Renata by hair and makeup.  
"Hurry!" Heidi said as she threw me into my bedroom with a floor length white dress, the under skirt at the bottom was ruffled which gave the illusion of it being wider, under the breast was a thin light blue ribbon with a bow on the back, it had no sleeves but had a thin silver lining over the top. Heidi threw in a decorated bra which had a note attached to it.  
**Hurry up Bella, and this bra is designed for holding up the dress with no slips. Heidi xx**

I quickly removed my clothes and put everything Heidi gave me on, before I could look in the mirror Chelsea opened the door and grabbed me, she then spun me around in a circle and started attacking me with curlers and hairspray while Renata attacked me with makeup. When I am presented with a mirror I don't believe what I see, the form I was in was beautiful without make up, however they seemed to have amplified her beauty, Demetri walked up behind me and grabbed a small diamond crown and placed it on my head being held in with pins. Chelsea gave me my cloak and I strapped it at my hood while everyone moved it around my dress and Jane raised my hood carefully not to ruin my hair.  
"Come on their doing introductions, you go after Aro." Alec announced opening the door.  
"Jane is every vampire there?" she nodded, I felt the blood drain from my face every single vampire, I can still get nerves, I felt someone grab my hand as we turned the corner to the door, it was Edward. He held my hand until we made it to the main gate.  
"You will be fine," Chelsea smiled hugging me with everyone.  
"You will," Edward smiled kissing the back of my hand. It wasn't until now I saw what he looked like, his bronze hair was messy but somehow neat at the same time and he wore a smart, crisp suit that defined every muscle on his body. Leaning over I placed a rough and heated kiss on his mouth, you could tell it was hurried because I don't know when I'll be called out.  
"What was that kiss for?" Edward grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"For looking good today." I smiled.  
"If look good everyday does this mean it will be a daily thing?" he asked with an serious expression.  
"Don't push your luck." I pointed at him, I kissed his cheek and got ready to approach my vampire allies.  
"Okay people places!" Renata instructed.  
"What places?!" I was freaking out now.  
"Calm down, and put your shield up" Jane comforted me.  
"Please, this thing has been up since I got it, Renata," we all laughed until we heard the announcer Steve.

"Welcome," The entire castle went silent, "Welcome to the Volturi," Everyone clapped then went silent seconds later.  
"Now in order of power and their guards," Steven paused and the sound of a scroll being opened sounded through the curtain. "Marcus with his guards Amy and Mike." There was a round of a applause. If I remember Felix was Marcus main guard. "Next is Caius and his guards Martin and Toby." Everyone clapped, "Aro leader of the volturi and his guards Simon and Lewis," oh I knew Simon and Lewis they were really cool and funny, Lewis mate Hannah was extremely funny and we occasionally played Minecraft together. There were murmurs around the castle as Aro entered the room without an announcement along with his two new guards Toby and Monica, everyone clapped and then went silent. Why wasn't I introduced?

"Good evening, May I welcome you to the volturi." Aro announced while everyone clapped.

"Now," everyone went silent, "I understand that everyone wants to meet my daughter and she has some very important news that she needs to discuss with all of you.," the murmurs fired up again, god people can't just listen can they, "She is not birth related but she has become like a blood relative to everyone at the volturi, and we have come to know that if she has something that she believes is important or life threatening to any vampire she will tell us" I looked around to see everyone that worked at the Volturi nod their head, it felt so loved that everyone trusted me and my judgement, "I think the staff agree." There was a cheers of yes's from all the staff causing me to laugh. Everyone then got into a pattern I was in the middle behind me was, Chelsea, Felix and Heidi, next to me was Jane and Alec and in front of me was Renata and Demetri. With Edward still clasping onto my hand next to me Heidi turned to face me.  
"Okay Bells, you know what to say we just need them to convince us, and with your lover boys help it shouldn't be hard." Heidi said while glancing between me and Edward.  
"Yes master!" I saluted facing her; she moved my hood further forward so it covered my eyes.  
"Anyway, here she is." Aro announced sitting in his chair with a thump.  
I heard Steven opened another scroll, "Please welcome the Princess of the Volturi and her guards. Princess Bella Volturi and her guards Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Renata and Chelsea.  
The curtains withdrew and when I took that first step forward, there were mixtures of gasps and murmurs surrounding me. 


	17. Chapter 16

"Hello, allies of the Volturi." I began, "For the past 100 years I have never heard of a threat that could possibly affect the vampire race as well as the human race until a few weeks ago." I turned towards Edward who took my hand and followed me to the centre of the stage. "This man is Edward Cullen and him and his family came to us in order to help remove a vampire who believed to be building an army." The crowd began to murmur quietly with each other. "After group investigations we have discovered this to be true, by now the army will have over 100 newborns that the Volturi alone cannot stop which is why we require your assistance in helping us rid of these new borns that do not just threaten the lives of the Volturi but threaten every vampire in existence. We have been watching the army and are please to inform you that we detained any recent chance they had at retrieving human blood, this means that they are not as strong as we are and their numbers don't plan to rise at the pace they did before" This small factor seemed to make the clans relieved. "Now I would like Jasper Cullen and Demetri to come to the stage and explain the battle plan. But just before that we need the Cullen's to explain how this all began."

Edward released my hand and walked into the centre of stage facing the thousands of vampires that stood before him. "Hello everyone, I'm Edward Cullen. This all began when I was dating Bella when she was a human, after a large and lengthy fight it ended up with me killing her mate in order to protect mine. Ever since then she has hunted down to fight us, at first we just assumed she had ignored the past and moved on. We thought that until we heard about the rapid amount of people going missing in Seattle and after some investigation we realised that it was Victoria and she was building an army to kill both my family and the Volturi because Bella is now the princess here."

As I glanced around the room I noticed the understanding nods off the clans surrounding us. I placed my hand on Edwards chest letting him know that I will continue from here. "And if they're planning to destroy the Volturi what's stopping them coming to destroy every other vampire around the globe. That is why we need you to help us stop them before it gets out of hand and no one can stop them! ARE YOU WITH US?!" I yelled. The crowd erupted with war like cries as I turned and smiled at Aro who was sitting in his chair staring at me with pride. With an army like this Victoria stands no chance. "Now!" I yelled silencing the crowd "For the battle plan." I smiled noticing Demetri and Jasper walk up to the centre of the stage.

"Hello, everyone." Jasper began, "I am Jasper Cullen, also known as Major Whitlock. I have fought in wars for many centuries and I have gained very useful knowledge on the best way to defeat newborns. Now with the help from Bella." Jasper smiled over at me outstretching his hand to me which I gently grasped and went towards him, "I will ask her to absorb all my knowledge and with her amazing powers, spread that knowledge to you all. This means that we do not have to waste as much time as we did before and you can all be trained in a matter of seconds!"

Jasper released my hands and placed them on his head. With a deep breath I felt all of jaspers past and knowledge on newborns flow into me causing my hands to glow a bright gold and become dust in my palms. Cupping my hands to my face I gently blew on the dust causing it to spread around the room and into every vampire.

"You now all have advanced knowledge on how to defeat the newborns." Jasper announced making the audience all smile with glee.  
Demetri then stepped up towards the audience his arms folded behind his back, "Now we are aware that at this current time they are planning to head towards a large field when they believe the Cullen's will be, so Bella will be teleporting us to the field to confront them. Get ready to fight, we will be moving shortly." Demetri turned to me and smiled sympathetically, we both new that everyone wouldn't survive.

Aro stood from his chair and glided towards the audience, "Everyone get to know your allies, and we don't want unnecessary casualties." He then turned to me. I remember when I thought a month was too short to get the Cullen's here but now I realised how quickly it all went. In a few moments we would all be fighting for our lives.

"Ready?" Edward whispered hugging me to his chest.  
"No, but we need to stop her now or she'll never give up." I huffed turning back to the audience. "Everyone!" I yelled gaining their attention, staring at each pair of eyes they all held different emotions; joy, excitement, fear. "Are you ready?" as their heads nodded I felt the Volturi disappear from around us and a cold brittle wind hit me instead. So this is where we die.


	18. Chapter 17

**Quick warning, I am not very good at writing action scenes so don't expect it to be spectacular, its less than average :)  
**Glancing around I could see the dead trees circling our soon to be battle ground as the snow and ice formed beneath our feet. Glancing over at Edward I could tell he was trying to put on a brave face, he knew there was a chance of us dying here.  
The field was silent as each vampire one by one got ready to fight. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer towards us; the footsteps got louder the closer they got almost like a heartbeat for us all. It wasn't until we saw the bright ginger mane we realised that this was it…

There was a sudden chill that ran down my back, it felt kind of like how peter parker described his spidey senses.  
"Hello, Bella" Victoria whispered. The cold was getting stronger I could feel it start to surround my body like a bubble.  
"Why are you so persistent?" I asked quietly wrapping my arms across my chest trying to heat myself up. Even for a vampire this was beyond normal cold.  
"I will make you pay for what you did to James," she chuckled.  
The sky suddenly turned black, like someone had turned all power off. Then we all heard it, the ear piercing screech from behind us, the crowd was full of screams fearful but strong. It wasn't until the stench of blood hit my nostrils that I realised what they were screaming at. The newborns were covered in blood, it wasn't human it didn't smell as delicious and they didn't look as strong as they should be. It must be animal blood.  
Walking towards the centre of the field I saw Victoria's army begin to advance. I looked over to where my friends were, they were all gathered together getting ready to fight. My guards and family were also in a similar stance all looking slightly nervous, they were next to the Cullen's who were comforting each other. My last look was at Edward, he was smiling but it wasn't out of joy it was out of fear, almost looking as if this is the last time I am going to see him.  
We all watched as she launched her body forward and her army followed. It seemed like they were moving in slow motion as the two sides collided smacking and ripping into each other.  
"ALEC!" I screamed looking over at him, "THROW ME THE TREE! I screamed, limply he threw the tree over in my direction. I jumped onto the nearest branch and pounced on the vampire underneath landing on the back of their head.  
With a leap I jumped over to the centre of the field I noticed how a large amount of newborns turned to stare at me, their eyes bright red with blood dripping down their face from the animals they fed from, their jaws broken from the battle and hung loosely. As hit I hit them, I watched them fall down like rag dolls, they were as weak as we thought they would be.  
Suddenly I was pinned down by three large newborns, snapping at my face as bloody smeared all over me. There was a sharp bash at my head, looking up I saw snarl at me his eyes pure red.  
Taking a deep breath I let out a sonic screech. Everything even allies flew into the trees with a thud, in the centre of the field I saw Victoria crouching to the floor. I flung my arms into the air creating a ball of wind inside my palms.  
"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" I screamed as I threw the wind in Victoria's direction causing her to fly into the air.

As I glided towards her I saw my friends and family losing limbs while fighting against this ridiculous army. Launching up into the air I grabbed onto Victoria's falling body slamming her into the ground. Grabbing onto her legs I swung her around smashing her into the ground multiple time over and over again. As she lay on her back I watched as she struggled to get up.  
"You talk big but you're weak." I chuckled grabbing onto the back of her head yanking at her hair. With one foot placed on her back I pulled as hard as I physically could, with a swift clean Victoria's head flew off. I smiled as I watched her body go limp before me. Now that was far too easy. Setting my hand alight I burnt her body and threw her head into the centre of the field. Turning around I watched as the entire newborn watched me walk with flames engulfed around my hands towards Victoria's head.  
The entire war came to a standstill as I positioned myself in front of Victoria's head. Leaning forward I aimed the flame at her head, but something stopped me. Something hit my foot. Looking down I felt my non beating heart shatter into 1000 tiny pieces. The shock hit me which cause me to fall to my knees in agony.  
"No! NO! NOOO!" I Screamed as my voice echoed around the woods. Laying in front of me was the decapitated head of Edward.

"WHO DID THIS!" I screamed facing newborns who had separated from our troops. "WHO DID THIS?!" I screamed again even angrier. "I WILL ONLY ASK ONE MORE TIME! WHO! DID! THIS!" as I screamed I felt the flame from my palm engulf my entire body as I advanced my way towards them. I ran towards them screaming as I went, burning and mutilating every newborn I saw until they were all gone. As I sat in the pile of ashes that had once been newborns I cradled Edwards body and head to my chest in pain. Wait! Wait, wait I think I know what I can do!

Placing the two heads together I watched my hands turn gold, as the head and body became one again. Please, Please. I clutched onto his body rocking him back and forwards almost like cradling a baby.  
I froze in my spot as I felt something move, "Edward," I whispered as I gazed my eyes over him.  
"Bella," he sighed looking up at me, "I'm so glad you're safe," he said placing his two palms on my cheeks and kissing me quickly on the lips.  
"Oh Edward!" I cried returning his kiss, "I thought I'd lost you!"  
As I helped him sit up I saw the noticeable stares from our allies, "I guess the war is over." I said staring at everyone.  
"Indeed it is my child" Aro said appearing in front of me.  
Despite the troubles we went through no matter how much we thought we hated each other we will always pull back together and overcome what would be considered impossible.

It's been over 4 years since we defeated Victoria and my life couldn't be better, Edward and I have been married and live in Italy with the rest of the Cullen's. The Volturi are now seen as friends to the vampires instead of fearful rulers and Aro couldn't be happier. It's like we hadn't been separated from each other over 100 years ago and I managed to build up a sisterly relationship with Rose who is now one of my closest friends. This just goes to show, you never know where your life will take you; you just have to persevere and have fun on the way there.

**I'm sorry it's been wrapped up so quickly but I have so much to do that I have no more time for it. Thank you to everyone who follow and favourite the story it was nice to see that some people enjoy my first story. If I have time and people think I should I'll try and add more chapters on what happened to them all after the fight but for now I'll leave it at that. Once again thank you.  
-OraZombie**


End file.
